


Maybe the Next One

by Blubunn



Series: SPN AU BINGO 2017/2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugs, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, MCD, Major character death - Freeform, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Recreational Drug Use, Rock Star Castiel, Rock Star Dean, Rock Stars, SPN AU & Trope Bingo, Sad Ending, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubunn/pseuds/Blubunn
Summary: They should've had a fairy tail ending, but life isn't a fairy tail.





	Maybe the Next One

**Author's Note:**

> Square:   
> Rockstar!AU - @spnaubingo  
> Soulmates!AU - @spnangstbingo
> 
> Ship: Destiel  
> Rating: Mature/Explicit  
> Tags: Major Character Death, Drug Use, Implied Cheating, Sad Ending, Heavy Angst, Arranged Marriage, Alpha Omega Dynamics, Alpha!Dean, Omega!Castiel  
> Summary: They should've had a fairy tail ending, but life isn't a fairy tail.  
> Word Count: 1700

Dean Winchester and James Castiel Shurley Novak had grown up knowing they would be married. It had been arranged shortly after James’s birth. Dean was an Alpha, and James was almost certainly going to present as an Omega. The joining of their families would be a perfect union, and it was. The two married when James, whom Dean affectionately dubbed as ‘Cas,’ came of age, and the two never felt so made for anyone than they did for each other. However, in life, they would come to learn, “made for each other" didn't necessarily mean “meant to be together.”

Dean was talented, ambitious, and young. He was so very young. He wanted, more than anything, to be a musician. When his chance at fame presented itself, he jumped at it. Ever the good Omega, James only voiced support, even when that meant his Alpha would leave him for months at a time. When months, turned to a year, James still only voiced support. It was only when Dean began appearing in papers at wild parties, accusations of drug use, and wrapped in the arms of other, far less respectable Omegas - occasionally more than one at a time - that James had enough.

His friends suggested divorce, but James would never let Dean off the hook so easily. James was from a reputable family. His blood was bluer and his lineage richer than anyone could ever dream to boast. Dean was new money, a nouveau riche who caught a lucky break. He would not have his reputation dragged through the mud by some self-centered Alpha who no one heard of before his father found his wealth and weaseled his way into the Novak family tree. More importantly, he certainly would not be ignored. No, James was a good Omega. He was a proper Omega. He deserved revenge and he was determined to have it.

James had been trained in many skills that would make him an attractive Omega. He sang and played instruments just as well as his husband. He approached Dean's rival agency with his name as a Novak, his power, and his money. They would make him a star, an easy task with the tools James provided. An Omega with talent and a vendetta, willing to do what needed to be done and a public that loved to see purity tainted.

Redubbed ‘Castiel,’ he made his fame as the pure Omega who succumbed to the seduction of rock and roll. By the time it was Dean's turn to see his husband in the arms of other Alphas, Castiel was a sensation that seemed to bloom overnight. The Omega showed more skin on stage and in tabloids than Dean had ever seen him show in the privacy of their own home when they weren't making love. His Alpha was incensed and consumed with jealousy. Especially when he was denied access to Castiel himself. Whenever Dean tried to see him, he was unceremoniously dismissed, or thrown out when he became hostile. It was only when Castiel agreed to do a show with Dean's band that Dean was permitted to see Castiel. Even then, it wasn't until the day of the show.

Castiel outlined their performance and had it delivered to Dean, indicating they would practice separately. Dean declared such a thing impractical, a guarantee for a failed show. Castiel’s representative merely shrugged and said these were his demands for performing together. The performance was perfectly organized down to the last detail, as though its creator had been working on it since Castiel burst onto the scene. If the show was a failure, it wouldn't be because Castiel wasn't ready. So Dean rehearsed his band to its breaking point, determined to not let his Omega show him up in front of the hundreds of thousands that would attend this special concert.

The night of the concert, Dean waited for his chance to speak with Castiel. He was kept away from the Omega's dressing room, and was only able to catch a glimpse of him from his starting point behind the stage. Castiel was radiant in white. He wore white fur that engulfed him, and, as he stepped onto the stage, his dark hair glimmered when the lights hit the diamonds pinned into it.

Castiel began a slow, almost sad ballad that spoke of innocence and loneliness as Dean's band played behind him. Dean almost missed his cue, forgetting the animosity between the two of them, and just consumed by the angelic radiance that was his husband. When Castiel finally turned that abyssal gaze onto him, he almost felt like drowning. This was the first time his husband laid eyes on him since his birth as Castiel.

Dean stepped up, and began his part. He was the villain of Castiel’s play, and he played it true. His voice was deep, clear, and seductive. He moved rakishly around Castiel, brushing the fur as he sang, and watching Castiel’s face look frightened, while his eyes simply laughed at him. Dean used his fury to sing, and when his eyes flashed Alpha red, Castiel faltered and his own replied with Omega gold, bright under the lights. He grabbed the fur as the choreography had instructed and yanked on it hard. Castiel twirled out of it and the two held it, one at each end. Dean could only watch as Castiel’s voice rang above the wild noise that came from the crowd upon seeing his Omega's new costume. Iridescent gems fluttered all over his body, stuck to a sheer nylon mesh, and covering his Omega's most intimate parts only just.

The concert continued from there, each song more depraved than the last, a mix of Dean's and Castiel’s, carefully organized by Castiel himself. He was illustrating his descent into hell at the hands of his Alpha, and it pierced Dean's heart clean through. Castiel had readied an encore song, but when they returned to the stage, Castiel wearing an only slightly more modest costume, Dean's band began to play another song. A song Dean had written for Castiel in their youth. At first Castiel didn't sing with him, but Dean sung it to him anyway. He pressed close to Castiel, holding him tight, serenading him as though they were in their living room again, just the newlywed pups they once were. Castiel forgave him then. Dean was his Alpha, and Castiel was his Omega. He stood with Castiel on that stage in front of hundreds of thousands, begging for forgiveness, and his Omega gave it as he sang the last verse with his Alpha. As the lights faded, Dean dipped him back and kissed Castiel with a passion he had locked away for so long.

The only words that passed between them on their way back to Castiel’s hotel were kisses, sweet nothings, endearments and declarations of love. Dean pressed Castiel against a wall in his suite, kissing, worshipping his Omega. As he tasted him, Dean didn't know how he couldn't have been enough. Before they went further, Dean pulled away with a wicked grin. “My time out here, Omega,” he murmured, heatedly, “has been very educational. How adventurous are you feeling tonight?” he asked, pulling out a little bag of powder. “It'll make everything feel insane. Like we're two people in one body. What do you say? Let's set off some fireworks before we go back home.”

Castiel had refrained from drugs to this point, but under the influence of his Alpha's pheromones, he couldn't deny him. At his core, Castiel was James, and James was a good Omega who did as his Alpha wanted. He assented, allowing Dean to set up the lines on a glass table with what appeared to be expert precision. He rolled up a hundred dollar bill and gave it to Castiel, who insufflated a line through one nostril while he plugged up his other. The head rush was intoxicating and once Dean was finished two lines of his own, he was on Castiel immediately.

Castiel felt like every single nerve was exposed, only accepting the pleasure Dean had to offer him. When it wasn't enough, Dean encouraged him to take another line, and then another. Their night became consumed with pleasuring each other, and heightening that pleasure with the drugs Dean had on him. At one point, when Castiel complained about his comedown, Dean had tied his belt around his upper arm to inject a stronger substance into him.

The night got hazy after that. All that was left was a cloudy pleasure that swallowed the lovers whole. Neither knew where one began and ended. They were one and connected. Dean had never felt so attuned with anyone before. Even through his fog, he knew it was because of Castiel. His soulmate. It took him so long to know he had everything he ever needed right within his grasp. He wouldn't let him go again. As he made Castiel moan and scream in ecstasy all through the night, he told him just that. He'd be a good Alpha to him. They could continue as they were, or they could go home and have pups. Dean was ready to be there for all of it. He would stand beside his Omega with pride. All this and more, he promised Castiel as the night swirled and mixed with the pleasures within that room. Everything was going to be wonderful for them.

When Dean awoke, he growled softly at the drilling in his head as it rested on Castiel’s chest. He could feel himself still inside the Omega, grunting softly as he eased out of him. He shivered, feeling so cold and wet, despite being folded up over Castiel. He reached groggily for the comforter and pulled it over them, nuzzling Castiel’s neck. Darkness claimed him again, and he slept soundly until it was night once more.

He found them still wrapped around each other when his eyes opened again. His head was still heavy and his muscles were cramped. He chuckled softly, “Talk about a crazy night…you must be just as stiff as me, Omega. You should've pushed me off,” he teased as he sat up, looking at Castiel. He frowned then.

“Cas?”


End file.
